One Shot Gruvia
by Maid Neko-san
Summary: Cansado de que Juvia lo persiga Gray la hecha y la hace llorar. Natsu y Lucy ayudaran entre las sombras para que estos esten juntos, pero ¿Que pasara cuando Gray diga que le gusta Lucy? ¿Podra la maga de agua superar el rechazo de su amado? Damas y caballeros pasen a verlo. PERDON NO ME INSPIRA MUCHO EL GRUVIA, ASI QUE ESPERO LES GUSTE.


One shot Gruvia

Era una bella mañana en Fairy Hills y una maga de agua se estaba despertando.

-Gray-sama- Susurro la peli azul.

Se levanto de la cama y se alisto para ir al gremio, se puso esa ropa azulada y se encamino en busca de su Gray-sama.

-¡Hola!-Grito a todos.

-Hola, Juvia.-Saludo Lucy.

-Rival de amor, Juvia no dejara que se quede con Gray-sama-Lucy miro resignada a la maga.

Juvia pudo ver a lo lejos a Gray y se lanzó a sus brazos.

-Gray-sama, Juvia lo extraño mucho.

-Juvia, ¡Deja de molestarme! No lo soporto más sos una pesada y no tengo ganas de que me sigas jodiendo.-Soltó Gray sin medir sus palabras.

La verdad es que Juvia últimamente acosaba mucho más a Gray, lo que él no sabía, es que ella lo habia visto sonrojarse cuando Lucy le hablaba.

-¿Gray-sama ya no quiere estar con juvia?-Pregunto la peli azul al borde de

Las lágrimas.

-¡No!-Grito otra vez el mago de hielo.

-Entiendo-Juvia se dio la vuelta y empezó a correr mientras lloraba.

Todos miraron a Gray con cara de odio, luego las chicas salieron corriendo atrás de ella.

-¡Gray sos un tonto!-Le gritaron al unísono todos los chicos del gremio.

En Fairy Hills una maga de agua inundaba todo el dormitorio con su llanto

-Tranquila Juvia, ya vas a ver que Gray se va a arrepentir por lo que hiso-Le dijo Lucy

-Es cierto, Gray te va a pedir perdón y todo va a volver a la normalidad.-La animo Mira

-No. Gray ya no quiere que juvia lo moleste- Dijo fríamente Juvia .Todas miraron sorprendidas porque Juvia se había referido a Gray sin el sama.

-¿No quisiste decir Gray-sama?-Pregunto Levi

-No. Solo Gray- Dijo secamente y sin mostrar emociones la maga de agua.-Si no les importa, preferiría pensar y estar sola.

Todos estaban muy asustados del aura que emanaba el mago de hielo.

-Hielito ahora sí que lo liaste-Dijo Natsu.

-Ándate a la mierda, cabeza de lava.-Respondió Gray.

-No es mi culpa que la cagaras con Juvia solo porque no quieres admitir que ella te gusta-La cara del Fullbaster estaba completamente roja.

-¡Nnno ddigas idioteces!

-A mí no me engañas, ella te gusta pero no lo quieres ver.

Gray se levantó de la silla y se fue corriendo para su casa.

Esa noche no pudo cerrar los ojos por andar pensando en Juvia, tal vez era verdad y ella le gustaba. No. Eso no era posible, no con él, él amaba a Lucy. Sí. Así era.

Al día siguiente en el gremio, el ambiente estaba muy tenso y eso se debía al cambio de actitud de dos magos.

-Juvia ¿Estas segura de dejar tus sentimientos por Gray?-Pregunto algo preocupada Lucy porque Natsu le había contado que el mago de hielo sentía algo por su amiga.

-Juvia no tiene duda alguna, Lucy-san.-Respondió sin basilar la peli azul.

-Entiendo.

-Gray ¿pensaste lo que te dije ayer?- Pregunto Natsu

-Cabeza de lava no molestes, ya te dije que es imposible que la pesada de Juvia me guste.- Dijo convencido Gray

-¿Por qué tanta confianza?

-Porque me gusta otra persona.

-¿Otra persona? ¿Quién?-Gray miro un instante a su amigo/rival y pensó "Como si te fuera a decir que estamos enamorados de la misma chica"

-Es un secreto.-Contesto.

-¡Lucyyyy! Llamo Natsu.

-¡Voy! Adiós Juvia, Natsu me llama.

Natsu y Lucy salieron del gremio y se encaminaron hacia la casa de la rubia.

-¿Entonces?-Pregunto Lucy

-Él dijo que está enamorado de otra persona.-Contesto Natsu.

-¿De quién?- Volvió a preguntar Lucy

-¿Interesada? ¿A caso quieres que me ponga celoso? Lucee eres muy mala-Dijo con voz infantil el mago de fuego.

-Nnattssuuu, een laa calle nnno.-Contesto avergonzada Lucy.

Natsu la tomo de la cintura y la beso apasionadamente.

-Juvia ¿A caso no me vas a dirigir la palabra?-Pregunto Gray cansado de que ella no le hable

-Gray, Juvia solo está pidiendo espacio. A demás fuiste vos el que le dijo a Juvia que no lo molestara.-Gray se quedó atónito ante el trato de la chica. Ella parecía de piedra, no mostraba expresión alguna. A demás no lo llamo sama ni lo trato de usted. Pero que le importaba eso era lo que él quería, aunque sentía un dolor desconocido en su pecho.-Adiós- Dijo cortante Juvia.

-Si Juvia sigue así entonces esos dos van a terminar juntos pronto-Dijo Lucy

-Luce, hay algo que quiero decirte-Le hablo Natsu

-¿Si?

-Luce ¿Quieres ser mi novia?- Lucy miro asombrada al peli rosa, luego sonrió tiernamente.

-Sí. Como sea siguiendo con Juvia y Gray, yo pienso que hay que darle un empujoncito a Gray. Estoy muy segura de que el siente algo por Juvia ¿Natsu?

-¿Qué pasa?

-¿Te encargas de ayudar a Gray?

-¿Por qué debería? Ni que fuera mi amigo.

-Por favor- Suplico Lucy con cara de cachorrito. Natsu no podía negarse a esa mirada

-Está bien.

Al otro día en el gremio.

-Gray ¿Sabes? Me parece que escuché hablar a Lucy sobre que Juvia se va a empezar a ver con Lyon.-Gray se tensó al escuchar estas palabras.-Después de todo Lyon no es un mal candidato. Tal vez te supere. Imagínate que Juvia entre corriendo a Lamia Scails gritando "Lyon-sama Juvia lo ama y ya no quiere más al idiota de Gray" – Natsu vio como Gray se tensaba de nuevo al imaginar eso- Acéptalo te gusta ella. Sos un tonto hielito así se te va a escapar.

-¡A mí no me gusta Juvia!

-¡No lo niegues!

-¡Es la verdad a mí me gusta otra persona!

-¡Si no me decís quien es no te voy a creer!- Todos escuchaban muy atentos la conversación, especialmente una maga peli azul

-¡Esta bien! ¡A mí me gusta LUCY! – Natsu se quedó de piedra. Ese hielo nudista quería a SU Lucy. Definitivamente no lo iba a dejar. Todos esperaban la reacción de Natsu que no tardó en llegar. Él se tiro encima de Gray y con su puño derecho envuelto en llamas intento golpear a este, pero él lo esquivo y golpeo su estómago.

-Natsu/Gray Basta- Gritaron la maga celestial y la de agua

-¡Lucy es mi novia idiota!-Natsu estaba muy enojado, luego se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y se puso del color del cabello de Erza. Todos quedaron impactados por la repentina noticia y miraron a la pareja.

-Ya lo sabía.

-¿Eh?

-Era obvio por cómo se miraban en el gremio. Déjame decirte que si la haces llorar simplemente te matare.-Gray salió corriendo del gremio seguido por Juvia.

-¡Gray! ¡Gray!-Juvia lo llamaba pero el mago de hielo la ignoraba o simplemente solo oía sus sollozos-¡Gray-Sama!- El nombrado paro en seco al escuchar esa forma de llamarlo

-¿Juvia?-Pregunto dudoso

-Sí. Gray-Sama. Es Juvia.-Gray se dio la vuelta y abrazo a la maga de agua.

-Perdón- Susurro el peli azabache

-¿Por qué?

-Por todo.

-¿Por… todo? Juvia no lo entiende.

-Sí. Estaba estresado porque pensaba que me gustaba Lucy- La maga de agua no quería escuchar, pero sabía que tenía que seguir apoyando a su amado. Al fin de cuentas, aun lo amaba no lo podía odiar.- Pero me equivoque a Lucy la quiero como una hermanita por eso estaba celoso, además, me di cuenta que me gusta otra persona. Ella es una chica muy linda, buena, es muy rara, siempre me sigue y me dice cosas como "Gray-Sama Juvia lo ama". Juvia ¡Te amo!- La peli azul no cabía en su asombro.

-¿Gray-Sama ama a Juvia?

-Si.- Juvia esbozo una gran sonrisa y tomo la cara del mago de hielo, Gray agarro la cintura de ella y deposito un suave beso en sus labios. Así los días continuaron pasando con la diferencia de que había dos nuevas parejas en el gremio.

-¡Gray-Sama su ropa!

-Hielito voy a matarte si te acercas a Lucy.

-¡Si tocas a mi hermanita te mato yo cabeza de lava!

**¡Fin!**


End file.
